


Through Hell and Back

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Basic plotless smut





	Through Hell and Back

You went in the cell early before lights out, getting ready for bed, expecting Carol to follow soon after she was done talking business with the ladies in the common room. It was supposed to be another quiet night in with Carol, cuddling before sleep, maybe some sex, (you never thought anyone's sex drive could match yours, but hers sure did). 

As you were brushing out your hair she stormed in furious, Hellman locking the cell door behind her. Her fists were clenched at her sides, jaw tightened, and face flushed in anger. She was shaking she was so wound up. She immediately started to pace the cell, not even sparing a glance your way.

"Baby, whats wrong? Talk to me." You said, standing there just watching her.

"Fucking Barb. I swear this time she's finally done it. I'm going to strangle her with my bare hands." She muttered, still continuing to pace, still shaking.

"What's she done?"

Glancing up at you, you see a flash of hurt in her eyes. She walks over to the wall and places her hands and forehead on the concrete blocks. Breathing rapidly, she takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Suddenly she lets out a growl and punches the wall a few times. Her knuckles hitting with a heavy thud.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" You rush over to her, pulling her arm away. You pin them to her sides, embracing her tighly, attempting to stop the onslaught of fists against the wall.

Still shaking, she tries to fight her way free. You hold tight whispering to her "It's okay. I'm here. I got you baby. I got you." She finally gives up, breathing shakily, and sinks into your embrace.

You continue to hold her, gently rocking her back and forth. When she finally calms down minutes later, you turn her around and place your hands on either side of her face.

"What's got you so riled up darling?" you ask again.

She glances up at you, the flash of hurt showing again, before looking away, answering "I found out through the girl i have spying on D block that Barb was planning a hit on you to rough you up." She says through gritted teeth.

Taken a back, you drop your hands from her face, letting them fall to your sides, "Me? Why me?"

"Because.." She starts reluctantly, "because she knows i care about you." She says the last part lowly and quickly.

"Oh." 

"Yeah." She looks over your face, trying to read your emotions.

"Well fuck her. I'll be careful and won't go anywhere alone." you say stepping back up to her and wrapping your arms around her waist.

"You're not scared? You don't want to leave me because it's too dangerous?" She asks.

"Baby," you softly chuckle "i knew what i was getting myself into. I love you no matter what. You know i'd walk through hell and back for you." You state looking into her eyes.

She smiles softly at you before you lean up and place a gentle kiss to her lips. She brings her hand to your face and pulls you in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Good..." She says pulling back, "I... I love you too." 

"Come on, let's get ready for bed and forget about it for now. We can scheme in the morning." You grinned mischievously at her as you made your way to the bottom bunk, already dressed in sleep clothes. 

You sat watching Carol brush her teeth and wash her face before taking off her overshirt and hanging it up. She made her way to the bunk, slipping off her shoes before settling in next to you. 

Reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, you lean in and place a kiss to her cheek. Pulling her in closer, you move down to her jaw, leaving a little nip before making your way to her now exposed neck, placing open mouthed kisses to her flesh. She puts her hand on your hip, tugging at it, urging you to straddle her.

You place your hands on her shoulders as you throw your leg over her lap and she holds your waist to steady you. Sinking down into her, you continue kissing her, feverishly assaulting her lips. You let out a moan as she sinks her teeth into your bottom lip, soothing the bite with her tongue. 

"Lay down." You tell her in a breathy whisper.

She quirks a brow at you, smirking "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since you had a rough night and i want to make you feel good." You smirk back at her.

"Hmm." She grunts but crawls up the bed and lays down against her mountain of pillows anyway.

Settling between her legs, you lean down, leaving her with a soft kiss, before leaning back up to reach around her and unclasp her bra. Pushing up her shirt just enough to expose her breasts, you palm at them, your thumbs working circles around her nipples until they harden into stiff peaks. She lets out a soft moan and pulls you back down to her into a bruising kiss before suddenly shoving her hand past your waistband and into your underwear. You gasp as she finds your wetness and immediately starts circling your bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck Carol." You breathe out. "This is supposed to be all about you." You softly chuckle out.

"Later princess, let me make you come first." She smirks up at you.

Moving to your entrance, she pushes two fingers into your slick wet heat. Pumping at a steady pace. A shit eating grin forms on her face as you sink down into the crook of her neck, gasping as she hits your g spot and circles your clit. Your lower half on fire as you come close to orgasm, you moan and tug at her hair, the ecstasy becoming too much. You bite into her shoulder to quiet the loud moans tumbling from your lips as you melt into her touch and come undone.

She holds you close, stroking your back and giving you soft kisses as you come down from your high. Your mind somewhat clearing from the haze she left you in, you lean up and continue focusing on her. Moving down her body, you trail kisses down her stomach to the top of her navy blue pants. You pull them and her underwear off in one motion as you settle between her thighs. 

Placing open mouthed kisses and nips to the inside of her thighs you lower your head to her center, tongue licking the length of her heat. 

"Shit, baby girl." She softly moans out.

Taking her clit into your mouth you wrap your tongue and lips around it and begin to suck.

"Fuck." Carol breathes out.

Taking that as a sign, you push your index finger into her, tongue swirling around her stiff bud. She continues a string of curse words and moans and gasps as you add another finger. Her walls tighten around your digits and you know she's close. She slaps her hand against the wall, tearing away at the few posters and drawings that decorate her bunk as she moves to dig her hands into your hair, knotting them into you locks as she pulls you closer.

You clasp your free hand over her mouth as she comes. Her body goes rigid for a few seconds before releasing her juices onto your hand and mouth in a gush.

"Damn baby. I didn't know you could squirt." You laugh out.

"Shut up." She says breathlessly. "Only for you." She replies with a grin.

Pulling out of her, you move back up to her, wiping youself clean on the sheets.

"Looks like we're sleeping on the top bunk tonight. Good thing it's laundry day tomorrow." 

"Fuck you." She chuckles.

"You already did." You tease back.

"Yeah and once i get my head straight I'm gonna fuck you again." She smirks.


End file.
